battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enceladus Aerospace Fleet
The Enceladus Aerospace Fleet is the naval force of the Sovereign State of Enceladus, which broke off from the SAA some time ago due to a disagreement over the latter's policy of remaining neutral in any and all conflicts which do not directly affect them. Although the Skywatch corporate administration has officially classified Enceladus as a rogue faction with no affiliation to Skywatch Inc., the SAA and EAF still maintain trade agreements. The EAF operates a combination of modified/upgraded versions of SAA vessels and ships of their own design. High Command Members Fleet Admiral Miranda Atkins (Owlfeathers0117) Commodore Jonathan Kova (CaptMCDerpington) International Relations Allies: - Confederacy of Independent States Naval Forces - Skywatch Aerial Alliance - United Aerospace Command Enemies: - Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet - The Republic of Dragonfire - Soviet Naval Fleet - Sith Empire - The Commonwealth of Cattiria Trade Agreements: - The Crusaders Application Anyone interested in joining the EAF is required to fill out the following application form and post it in the comments, whereupon it will be reviewed by the EAF leadership and either approved or declined. Rules All members of the EAF must adhere to the following rules: 1. Anything you do in character will be dealt with in character (unless it's something that is just plain impossible). Likewise, anything that happens OOC (out of character) will be dealt with OOC. No mixing the two. 2. Godmodding (including number spamming) and metagaming will not be tolerated, as per the wiki rules. Please don't do either. 3. Putting effort into your writing/roleplaying is greatly appreciated, as is the use of proper grammar. This isn't really a proper rule and there are no consequences for breaking it, but please try. Also, try to be fairly realistic as much as possible. 4. Please get approval from the fleet admiral (if not possible, highest ranking member available) before commencing any fleet operations if your character is below the rank of admiral. Failure to do this will result in IC consequences for your character, the magnitude of which is circumstantially dependent. 5. As a general rule, quality is valued more than quantity here when building ships. Please try to make your ships look decent (that is, no giant squares covered in guns, some details are nice if possible, et cetera). This is only enforced by yourself; just use your judgement and try to make nice stuff. 6. Most ships should be under 3km in length and width. There can be exceptions, but just not too many please. The EAF is a relatively small organization in RP, and it would be unrealistic for them to have tons of huge ships. 7. Try to be at least somewhat active. If you are going to be away for more than a month, please make a post in the comments. Technology Deployed: Note: Basic technology is unlisted. -Warp Disruptor: Prevents ships from exiting warp within its radius of effect by locally altering the properties of spacetime to mimic that of a solid object; a ship attempting to exit warp in an area so affected will be "shunted" to a location on the edge of the disruption field. -Particle Beam: Powerful beam weapon capable of inflicting significant thermal and kinetic damage at long range; used as a primary ship weapon. -Electrolaser: Specialized beam weapon capable of inflicting minor thermal and considerable electrical damage at long range; used for disabling larger enemy ships. -Telepedo: Missile containing a warp drive capable of teleporting away sections of an enemy ship; used against hardened targets. -FTL Communications: Sends signals between specialized FTL communications arrays at superluminal speeds. -Warp Detection: Specialized sensory equipment capable of detecting the target destinations and approximate sizes of ships in warp. -Advanced Energy Storage: Efficient, high-energy capacitors and batteries. -Antimatter Reactor: Extremely high-output energy generators which use stabilized matter-antimatter annihilation to produce energy. -Advanced Laser Weapons: Upgrade from basic laser-based armaments. -Blink: Short-range warp jump with a fast recharge time. -Improved Blink: Shortened recharge period and increased accuracy on Blink. -Hypersonic Missiles: Missiles capable of atmospheric speeds many times greater than the speed of sound. -Antimatter Beam: Extremely powerful beam weapon capable of matter annihilation and dealing massive secondary thermal and kinetic damage at long range, cannot be fired from inside an atmosphere without self-destruction; used as a heavy anti-ship and orbital bombardment weapon. -Cloaking: Active optical and radar camouflage. -Slipspace Storage: Storage of items using "containers" which store items placed in them at fixed locations in slipspace, effectively allowing infinite amounts of material to be stored in any location without requiring a large amount of physical space. -Nanotechnology: Production of microscopic-scale machines capable of various tasks such as construction, repair, and medical work. -Antigravity: Lift systems which function by locally reversing/manipulating the effect of gravity. -Warp Inhibitor: Prevents ships from entering warp within its radius of effect. -Localized Spacetime Stabilizer: Forcibly stabilizes the fabric of spacetime in an area, "flattening" it into a highly regular form. This nullifies most forms of spacetime manipulation in the affected area - one notable exception being that if a ship under the effects of a stabilizer attempts to make a warp jump, it can simply jump while taking the entire stabilized region of space and everything within along with it, provided enough energy is fed into the warp drive. -Warp Shredding: Utilizes unstable warp fields to disrupt the fabric of spacetime in an area, effectively moving parts of space in the targeted location elsewhere (at random, but with lessening probability with increasing distance). This may result in sections of objects in the affected area being relocated some distance from their original position, although the effect is not instantaneous - the targeted area becomes progressively more unstable the longer it is under the influence of the device (although the area can be moved). Requires a large amount of continuous energy input. -Optimized Warp Trajectory Calculation: Improves computer models to allow for calculation of more efficient patterns of folding spacetime, effectively greatly increasing the "velocity" possible with warp travel. -Advanced Electronic Warfare: General improvements in electronic warfare technology of all types. -Point Turn: "Rotates" a small region of spacetime to cause instantaneous turning with a relatively short recharge; upon turning using this method, velocity is maintained relative to direction of facing. -Warp Beacon: Allows warp-capable craft to jump directly to the location of the beacon with a higher degree of accuracy than normal warp. -Jumpgates: Creates a fixed, stable warp conduit between two gate structures, allowing objects to enter one gate and exit from the other via warp, with a transit time half that of normal warp travel over the same distance. -Anterograde/Retrograde Warp Distortion: Causes ships to generate ripples in spacetime which move ahead of and behind them as they undergo warp transit, making it impossible to accurately determine their warp vector. -Improved Particle Beams: General improvements to all particle beam weaponry. -Warp Synchronization: Allows ships to match warp "trajectory" with that of another ship, making interaction between ships possible while undergoing warp transit. -Implosion: Folds a large area of spacetime into an infinitesimally small point, momentarily producing singularity-like effects. -Blink Capacitors: Small, single-charge warp drives which allow blink to be used multiple times in quick succession until all charges are depleted. In Progress: -Optimized Particle Beams (ETA 1 week): Further refinements to all particle beam weaponry. -Casaba-Howitzer Warheads (ETA 3 weeks): Missile warheads containing nuclear shaped charges which, upon detonation, produce a narrow cone of plasma capable of inflicting heavy damage from a considerable distance. -Efficient Spacetime Manipulation (ETA 3 weeks): Greatly reduces the energy consumption of all warp-related technology. Planned: -Veilpiercer Beam: Essentially a weaponized version of FTL comms tech; creates a narrow linear warp conduit which displaces matter along the path of the beam by forcing it into warp. Capable of high superluminal "travel speed" and has effectively infinite penetration (limited only by the amount of matter displaced and the amount of energy put into the beam), but has high energy consumption and only inflicts damage along a very narrow path. News Aerospace Vessels EAF Goshawk II.jpg|EAF Goshawk II - Description TBA EAF Mantis II.jpg|EAF Mantis II - Description TBA .EAF Condor.jpg|EAF Condor - Description TBA EAF Tranquility II.jpg|EAF Tranquility II - Description TBA EAF Blackbird.jpg|EAF Blackbird - Description TBA EAF U-90.jpg|U-90, TBA U-95, TBA.jpg|The U-95, Description TBA. U-100.jpg|The U-100 A class Frigate, Although lightly armed when came to main armament, (2040, etc) it is highly armed in 53cm guns. U-100 B.jpg|The U-100 B is the stealth variant of the U-100, It carries a lighter armament and armour, (In RP), it is often used as a research vessel or a sentry hiding. EAF Ashfall.jpg|EAF Ashfall - Description TBA Light Aerospace Craft EAF Firewing Interceptor.jpg|Firewing Interceptor - Description TBA EAF Aurora Air Superiority Fighter.jpg|Aurora Air Superiority Fighter - Description TBA Surface Vessels EAF Albatross-class Light Battlecruiser.jpg|Albatross-class Light Battlecruiser - Description TBA EAF Lightning-class Destroyer.jpg|Lightning-class Destroyer - Description TBA Ground Forces EAF Cicada.jpg|The LSWX-01 Cicada, a small, agile robotic infantry support walker. The Cicada is 3.2 metres long and equipped with a pair of focused particle beam cannons mounted to a retractable turreted arm. It has additional support equipment in the form of a host or repair nanites, a radar system, and jump jets built into the hull. Category:Nations/Navies